


Morning, Sunshine

by asterisks



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Morning Kisses, Smut, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asterisks/pseuds/asterisks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's first Valentine's Day with Castiel is obviously a surprise but in the best way possible. He appreciates Castiel's mouth a lot more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning, Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Short Valentine's Day smut for Dean and Cas.

This was Dean’s very first Valentine’s Day that didn’t involve an old motel room with some strange woman that he met at the bar while intoxicated. This day was something that he honestly had never experienced until he woke up that morning. Having stayed out late with Sam at the bar the night before, he went to bed as soon as they returned to the bunker. So that meant he wouldn’t be getting up until around noon the next day.

Well that was his intended plan until his wake up call happened.

It was around 7am in the morning and Dean clearly remembered coming home alone last night. Regardless of that, he was 100% sure that he felt someone crawling onto the bed but he didn’t have the effort or desire to see who it was. Obviously it wasn’t a threat since no one could break into the bunker so he closed his eyes and drifted off back to sleep. Minutes later he groaned and mumbled something under his breath because, shit, if Sam was messing with him in his sleep again he was going beat the crap out of him.

“Dude…” He grumbled again.

He felt the sheets slide down his body and cold air rushed him like a linebacker. His body shuddered and he gasped. Yeah, he was officially not sure if he was awake or not. “Fuck.” Dean pushed up onto his elbows and caught a glimpse of bright blue eyes staring up at him. Okay, so maybe he _was_ sleeping. “Shit, Cas.” He couldn’t bring himself to look away because Castiel’s full lips were wrapped around his cock and his eyes were staring him down. The only reason he wasn’t freaking out was because for the last two months he and Cas had been fooling around with each other but it was never that physical. Plus he was convinced that he was sleeping because Castiel wouldn’t do something like this.

Would he?

There was a kiss here and a kiss there while on hunts and then there was cuddling in the middle of the night (that he would deny till his death because Dean fucking Winchester didn’t cuddle) but this- morning blow jobs- were a new thing that Dean was **NOT** opposed to because—

“FUCK!” He moaned.

Castiel had run his tongue up Dean’s cock then to the tip before nipping at his hip bone. “Good morning Dean.”

Dean’s eyes slowly closed and a soft sigh of content escaped past his lips. At this point, he didn’t care if this was actually happening. He just wanted to enjoy it while it lasted.

Castiel ran his palm over Dean’s hipbone in a circular motion and whispered something. Dean didn’t even register it because his mind was clouded and fogged with lust.  

Dean groaned because shit, he just watched Castiel take him into his mouth- like all the way and that was a turn on by itself. He didn’t realize that his eyes were open again but he was glad they were because he caught Castiel’s hips rocking against the bed and that must have been a domino effect because his own hips bucked up. Dean’s moan was caught in the back of his throat because Castiel was a little too good at this.

It was no news to anyone that Dean had a lot of sex but he wasn’t used to such- such silence. Something about this was more mentally sexual than he had ever experienced before but he liked it.

Sometime between Cas sucking him off and scraping his nails down his sides Dean had dug his nails into the angel’s shoulder. He was panting and his back was arched off the bed. He was so close and damn, he was trying so hard to refrain from thrusting too hard into Castiel’s mouth.

“Dean.” Cas moaned around Dean’s erection and that must have been some kind of magic word because Dean’s heart sped up and his fingers tangled into the sheets. He felt like his body was on fire and there was a thick heat surrounding his head. Somehow his hands found their way to Castiel’s ruffled hair and his fingers threaded through soft locks like his life depended on it.

That of course only spurred Castiel on because just the thought of making Dean happy made the moment more intense. He could feel the way Dean twitched in his mouth and that was motivation enough to keep going.

Dean gritted his teeth as Castiel’s head continued to bob. He couldn’t help himself because Cas’ mouth felt so good and he just needed a little more. “Ah, fuck- that’s it, Cas.” He moaned as his threaded fingers guided Castiel’s head to a faster rhythm. He felt his heart thump against his chest and his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

It was time.

One of Dean’s hands fell from Castiel’s hair and slid up and under the pillow he was lying on. There was a grin on his face and his mouth was hung open. Nothing would live up to how his body felt at that very moment. “Shit, Cas…shit!” He groaned loudly and bucked his hips a few times before coming in Castiel’s mouth.

Castiel was pleased because he smiled and pulled off with a pop. Dean’s body seemed to have gone limp aside from the heaving of his chest. With his head now free he pushed up onto his knees and crawled up so he could get to eyelevel with Dean. After straddling the hunter’s waist he spoke softly. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Dean.”

Dean gave a tired chuckle and managed to bring a hand up to Cas’ lower back. He now enjoyed early mornings. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Cas.” He grinned and ran that hand up to Cas’ neck and pulled him down into a kiss. He was already thinking of ways to top this.

“Dean was it- um…”

Dean couldn’t hold back his snort because of course Castiel was worried about him still. “Fuck Cas, yeah. It was great.”

Castiel placed another kiss to his lips then moved over to his jaw before biting at his neck. “I am glad.” He smiled against his skin and nuzzled him. “Very glad.”

Things seemed normal and as crazy as that sounded Dean didn’t question his newly found normalcy. He didn’t want it to end.


End file.
